Scandal of Love
by Werewolf98
Summary: Eve has lost all the love she once held for Winston and now is longing for someone else to be with. Hutch happens to be who she chooses but can this very unlikely pair work out without them being caught? Rated M for Language and Lemons.


_**All Love Lost**_

**Hutch's POV**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes just like every other morning in Jasper. My den was facing right towards the sun making for rude awakenings from the sun but it helped me get up early so I guess it was more helpful than harmful. Being an alpha wasn't easy with the getting up early to hunt then patrolling the border and renewing the scent markers making the day very tiring. Also you had that once a week instance where you ran into a lone wolf and had to either force them out or kill them. I had only had to kill one lone wolf in his life and I was glad for that but I still felt the guilt tugging at me every now and then. I was just about to head out for my duty when I heard a muffled crying coming from outside my den. My curiosity got the better of me and I went outside to see who it was. I found Eve crying over something and out of respect was going to leave her be. As I turned to walk away she grabbed me and began crying into my fur soaking it and making the situation very awkward. She kept at it for about five minutes before calming down I was about to ask her why she suddenly grabbed me but I decided that would be a question to ask later. "What's going on it's not like you to cry m'am" I said to her "it's about Winston I just don't fell good around him anymore it's almost like I don't love him anymore and I don't know what to do life has just been really rough lately" she answered. I was confused now those two had loved each other as long as I could remember and they had had two beautiful daughters together and now one was losing the love for the other. I decided not to ask anymore questions for fear I might upset her again so I nodded and said "oh" as if I understood and then i gave a friendly goodbye and left.

I ran into Winston on the way to the meeting area for my hunting group and he asked about Eve. "Yeah I saw her at my den this morning she was crying about something that I think you two should talk about" I said answering his question "Thank you Hutch" he replied I nodded respectfully "anytime sir." I met my hunting party which consisted of Kate, Candu, and Myself and we prepped for the hunt deciding we would hunt in our usual area of the valley were there were about twenty or so caribou each morning. Since the packs had been united we no longer had interruptions in out hunts and they had all been successful for the past two weeks. Kate had gotten married to that omega Humphrey the only omega I could actually be around without wanting to pull my fur out. She would never stop talking about them and what they did together seriously did she now that there was a such thing as TMI? Once again she was a rant about what they had been doing but she was starting to get closer and closer to something no one else need to hear about. "And then i started sucking his..." "I think that's enough" I said cutting her off and keeping those images out of my head. She stopped talking after that and apologized seriously how did no one else besides me and Candu know how talkative and annoying she could be? We finally got to our spot and as usual there were about twenty caribou standing around and grazing. Kate got her seriousness back and she took point that was the thing since she happened to be the daughter of the pack leaders she led our group and lets face it that was about the only way she could've gotten the position. She gave us a signal which told us to get in a position surrounding a caribou with a limp and a broken antler. "Let the fun begin" I thought as we jumped at the caribou.

**Eve's POV**

I was leaving Hutch's den after crying some more when I saw Winston coming towards concern evident in his eyes. I smiled falsely as I approached him kissing him when i really wanted him to leave me be. Hutch told me you were hear i saw you leave the den this morning what's wrong?" He asked me with care making me feel somewhat guilty that my love for him was gone but I wasn't changing my mind on that. "I've just been feeling a bit stressed about things lately and I really don't want to talk about" suddenly he got angry "so you would talk to Hutch instead huh?" he asked the care in his eyes gone and now turning to anger. "He walked out on me crying I figured he was already gone so I came here it is secluded it gave me space to think I didn't know he was here but the opportunity presented itself so yes you have a problem with that?" I knew immediately that was a stupid question "yes I do have a problem with that you know you can talk to me about anything I am your mate after all" he said reminding me of the truth these days I hated to hear. "I have things to tend to today but if you need me you can find me in the valley near the old border talk to me if you need to." I nodded in understanding but I wasn't going to talk to him about this he would be crushed to hear I no longer loved him and though I wanted to tell him I couldn't stand to know i had crushed someones feelings like that. When he was out of sight and hearing I mouthed four words "I don't love you" and I had finally spoken the truth even though no one but me had heard it. I hated pretending to love someone i no longer did and it was ripping me up knowing I could be with someone different but it just wasn't going to be that easy "I sighed and went back to the den Winston and I shared "maybe i'll find love in someone else" I thought hopefully but I knew that chance was one to a million or so it seemed anyways.

**Hutch's POV**

We were dragging back a successful kill and food for the day back to the feeding grounds for everyone to feast on. They got the usual thanks and then the alphas dug in taking their fill before the omegas could. After I had eaten and omega stepped in where I had been and began eating getting the best he could find. I noticed that we always got the best parts leaving little for the omegas which really didn't bother since we did do most of the work of course we had them to thank for breaking up many fights but other than that they did nothing but waste time. I noticed Kate talking with Humphrey after they had both eaten and decided to join in the conversation. "Hey Hutch" Humphrey greeted as I approached "Hey Humph" I replied back with a nod and then I sat down. We began talking about recent events which was really nothing major now since the conflict between the eastern and western packs was over. Kate kept trying to get into the small details of her and Humphrey's marriage which he would counter with "now I'm sure Hutch doesn't care at all about the details" which made me laugh a little that he was having to control what she was saying. We made small talk for about an hour before I decided it was time to go. It was about noon but as I headed back home I saw Eve just sitting there not doing anything. I kept going but she beckoned me over as I walked by "what is going on with her this time?" I wondered but I didn't say it for fear of pissing her off. I sat down next to her and she asked me a question. "What do you think I should do about Winston I mean I don't love him anymore and I am getting to the point now where I don't even want to be around much less sleep with him" I was stunned to say the least I wasn't good in this area but I decided to wing it. "Look Eve if you don't love him anymore do something about it leave him be don't force yourself to do something you don't want to" she looked up at me and smiled a little but it quickly turned into a frown "the laws say that once you're mates you can't leave each other it states that exactly, believe me if it didn't I would've left him a year ago." I was stunned "you've been going through this for a year?" sheesh no wonder she was prone to mood swings so easily now. "Yes" she said sadly "I can't seem to find a way out of this and I love another wolf but he is younger than me" once again I was shocked "well I know it's not my business on who that is so i'll let you keep that to yourself if you wish" she nodded "I'm not ready to tell him yet but i'll tell you when I do." I nodded and left her in the field with a nice goodbye. I went back to my den "great" I thought "now I'm mixed in this" but I didn't let it bother me.

**Eve's POV**

"How do I tell him without freaking him out?" I questioned myself then an idea hit me I was going to be in heat in a month so I make myself look irresistible for him. I decided that I could do that easily and when the time was right I would seduce him and see to it that he fell in love with me too. I was excited just thinking about it and I immediately thought of looks he liked I knew I had no weight issues and That i had males his age looking at me with lust in their eyes especially his friend Candu. I noticed how he liked it when females had their fur down around their necks and when I tried it I noticed that it made me look great better than when it was back behind my neck. Next i noticed my tail was a bit scruffy so I brushed it making it look smooth I also brushed my stomach and decided I would have Lilly do my back later I swear that girl had a gift with making people look great. I did all I could and decided to head back to my den where I saw Winston doing his usual stare over the territory I was hoping that he wouldn't notice me walking in but he did and when he turned around he started gaping at how I looked. I smiled thinking to myself "this is no longer yours" of course I knew he would try to get me on him but he would have no luck with that anymore. He finally gained himself "you look great Eve" he said with awe still in voice "thank you" I replied knowing to myself his lust towards me would never be satisfied again. The rest of the day went by slowly with me having nothing to do the only thing I did was watch Hutch and his friends talk "I hope you like the new me" I thought to myself highly expecting him to be impressed. The night came and I fell asleep along with Winston and as much as I hated sleeping with him nowadays I pushed through it thinking I would be with Hutch soon enough.


End file.
